


Getting To Know You

by mahbbys



Series: Kid!Fic Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Big Brother Dean, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brotherly Affection, Castiel and Kids, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cuties, Dating, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean and Kids, Dean and Lisa are friends, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Don't Have to Know Canon, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gay Castiel, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Kid!Gabriel, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New Relationship, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam and Gabe are kids, Schmoop, Sexual Tension, Shy Sam, Single Parent Dean, Surprises, Unconventional Families, Young Gabriel, Young Sam Winchester, but it doesn't really come up, castiel and balthazar are friends, kid!Sam, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1868724">Meet-Cute</a>. </p><p>Sam and Gabriel struck up an unlikely friendship at the playground. Dean, Sam's brother, and Cas, Gabe's uncle, struck up an unlikely relationship not long after. Dean and Cas navigate the ins and outs of early dating, while Sam and Gabe grow closer as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean smiled as he looked at the contact that popped up on his phone. “Heya Cas,” he said, putting the phone to his ear. Then he looked back up and frowned. “Hang on a sec, ok?” He put the speaker of the phone to his chest. “Sammy!” he shouted. “Turn that down, will ya? I’m on the phone.”

Sam’s mop-top head poked out from the side of Dean’s door frame that was closest to Sam’s room. “What’d ya say?”

“Music. Down. Now.” Dean said, while pointing towards the phone.

Sam disappeared again and the decibel level of the music dropped significantly. Dean snuggled down on his bed. “Heya, Cas,” he repeated with a smile.

“Hello, Dean. How are you?”

Dean rubbed at his forehead with his free hand. “Eh, I’m ok. Sammy’s making me a little crazy. He’s listening to Stairway to Heaven at full volume.”

Cas let out a small chuckle. “At least it’s a good song?”

“Yeah…Not so much when he’s played it 50 times in a row.” Dean grinned wide as he heard Sam singing along again from through the wall that adjoined their rooms. “And I love my brother, but he’s no Robert Plant.” He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Cas laughed. “I’m very sorry.”

“I’ll live.” Dean propped one barefoot atop the other and let his head hang back against the headboard of the bed. “How are you, though?”

“I’m good.” There was a pause and all Dean could hear was Sam’s wailing and the strains of a guitar. “I’d be better if I could see you,” Cas said, a little quieter than he’d been before.

 

* * *

 

Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice and he said quietly, “Yeah, same here, Cas. We’re still on for Friday night, though, right?” There was a worry in Dean’s voice then that made Cas smile.

“Definitely,” he replied. He was sitting on his couch, one knee tucked up near his chest. He laid his arm against it and let his hand dangle. He absent-mindedly rubbed his fingers together as he spoke. “Is it silly that I’m a little nervous?” Cas asked.

Dean laughed. “I hope not, ‘cause so am I.”

Cas smiled and felt some tension ease at Dean’s confession.

It had been a few weeks since they’d fallen into bed together and it was all very new territory. They’d agreed, once the afterglow of their sudden encounter had worn off, to take things slow from there on out. Dean’s situation was such that he didn’t want to rush into anything, especially as things between he and Cas could very easily begin to affect things between Gabe and Sam. He’d explained to Cas that most of his dating life had been “pre-Sam” as he’d called his life before Sam’s moving in.

So they’d gotten the boys together for another couple of playdates and had talked a lot on the phone, but that was about it. Dean had worked it out for Sam to stay at Bobby’s during the coming weekend though, so Friday was going to be Cas and Dean’s first date.

“Are you still not going to tell me where we’re going?” Cas asked, as he shifted on the couch.

“Nope! It’s a surprise, I told you,” Dean teased. “That’s how a first date should be.”

Cas shook his head with a smile, even though Dean couldn’t see him. “You’re very old-fashioned.”

Dean scoffed. “Says the person who I saw wearing a sweater vest last week.”

Cas’ eyes narrowed and he suppressed a grin. “At least my car is from this century,” he mocked back.

“Cas, you can’t talk about my car, man. I don’t wanna have to end this relationship before it begins.” Dean’s tone was serious, but the chuckle that followed gave him away.

The idea of being in a real relationship with Dean made something flutter in Cas’ chest and he suddenly felt nervous all over again.

 

* * *

 

Dean smiled and licked his lips. “You’re right though, nothing screams old-fashioned like being a bisexual dude with a muscle car raising your brother like a son.” He rolled his eyes.

“I know. You’re practically a walking billboard for the 1950’s.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, yeah.”

Cas sighed. “I guess I should let you go… I’m supposed to meet friends for brunch and I’m not even dressed yet.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh yeah?” His voice became deeper and a little breathless. “What are you wearing, then?”

There was a beat before Cas spoke again. He’d dropped his own voice low, and the roughness of it sent shivers down Dean’s spine that hit his groin. “Nothing but a sweater vest,” Cas growled into the phone.

Dean laughed so loudly he bucked up off the bed. He was wild-eyed at the way Cas had simultaneously turned him on and cracked him up. “What the hell, dude?” he gasped.

Cas’ laugh filled Dean’s ear. “I couldn’t resist.”

After a few moments longer of both men laughing, Cas said on a chuckle, “I will call you later, Dean. Tell Sam I said ‘hello,’ ok?”

“Yeah, ok. Later, Cas.”

“Goodbye, Dean.” There was the sound of the call ending and Dean sat for a moment still chuckling softly to himself. Then he realized that it made him a little sad to have such a short conversation with Cas and it sobered him.

He really liked this guy. He’d told Cas he wanted to take things slow because of Sam and Cas’ connection to Gabe. That had been true, as had Dean’s lack of real dating after he’d become Sammy’s guardian. The thing was, Dean also wanted to slow things down because of just how much he’d already found himself drawn to Cas. It was one thing for Sam and Gabe to connect and click, to become fast friends and be close. It was a whole other ballgame for it to be Dean and a man he was dating.

Dean frowned and chewed at his fingernail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really enjoyed writing in this 'verse and I have a feeling there a lot more stories to come out of it even after this sequel ends. :) I hope you guys enjoy it as well! As usual, your kudos and comments mean the world to me and keep me writing. ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get ready for their first date.

"Why do you keep touching your hair like that?" Sam asked.

Dean jumped, startled by his brother's sudden appearance at the open bathroom door.

"Shit! Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Sam leveled a snarky face at his brother and Dean raised his brows. "Why do you keep touching your hair like that?" Sam repeated.

"Like what?" Dean asked, defensively, as he checked his shirt for any stray lint or hair.

"You keep..." Sam scrunched up his face and moved his hands around his own head in a mimic. "Patting down the top of it and then pushing it up again. Why?"

"I wanna make sure it's standing up right when I go out with Cas." Dean turned to look at his younger brother.

Sam stared at him blankly for a long moment then said, "You're weird," as he turned to walk away and back into his bedroom.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned back to the mirror. He pursed his lips at his reflection. He looked himself over one more time and shrugged. "Good enough I guess," he said quietly to himself.

Dean walked into the living room with nervous energy boiling in his gut. "You got all your stuff, kiddo?" Dean half-shouted as he picked up his watch from the coffee table and fastened it to his wrist.

There was the sound of something dragging across the floor and Dean turned to see Sam walking backwards into the room, lugging an old suitcase.

"Yep," Sam said, his voice strained.

Dean laughed. "It's a weekend, Sammy, not a month." He walked over and picked up the case with one hand. He frowned then joked, "What have you got in here, kid? Rocks?"

Sam looked sheepish and Dean's face fell into a flat line. He licked his lips then pursed them as he stared unseeing at the far wall. In a monotone he said, "Sammy. Tell me you do not have rocks in your suitcase for Bobby’s."

There was a pause and then words came tumbling from Sam's mouth almost in a jumble. "It's just a couple of 'em Dean, Bobby said he'd help me identify 'em."

Dean sighed and ran his free hand over his face. "Ok. Sure. Fine. Why not."

Dean had prepared a sandwich for Sam earlier and now he told him to grab it from the fridge while Dean took the case down to the Impala. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table finishing his peanut butter and jelly when Dean got back in. Dean swept through the apartment one last time, making sure lights were off and the thermostat was turned a few degrees lower than he normally kept it, before he double checked his pockets.

"Okay," he said before blowing out a held breath. "Let's go, little man."

* * *

 

Cas was frowning at his reflection, his eyes narrowed, as he chewed at the inside of his large bottom lip. "Are you sure I look okay?"

Anna smiled at him. "Yes, Cas." She laid a hand on his shoulder before leaning against him and meeting his eye in the mirrored reflection. "You look great." She shook her head and chuckled. "This Dean guy already likes you, I don't know why you're so nervous."

Cas sighed and widened his eyes as his shoulders slumped. "Because I already like ‘this Dean guy'," he answered.

Anna gave him a sympathetic smile. "It will be fine, Cas," she said softly. Then she looked to her left and raised an eyebrow. "Even if Gabe isn't too happy about it."

Cas made a face and sighed softly. His jittery nerves were momentarily forgotten as he moved through the rooms and towards his best friend’s son.

Gabriel was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed tightly, with his legs tucked up and pinning his arms to his chest. He had a full-on pout going and his brow was furrowed in a hard line. He stared into the distance with sad and angry eyes.

"Come on, Gabe," Cas said as he sat down beside the boy. Cas nudged him with his shoulder and Gabe grunted indignantly. "I told you already, Sam's not even going to be there. He'll be at Bobby's."

Gabe's mouth barely opened or moved as he muttered, "I coulda gone to Bobby's, too."

"You don't even know Bobby," Cas reminded him gently.

"So?" Gabe was a sudden burst of loud energy, his legs coming down to meet the front of the couch and his hands slamming to the cushions as he turned to face first Cas and then Anna, who had just entered the room.

"I didn't know Sammy or Dean til I met 'em!" Gabe argued. "I coulda met Bobby if I went too, and then I would know him," he explained.

Cas really didn't know how to argue with that logic and he looked to Anna, searching for help.  
"Gabriel," she said softly, dropping almost to her knees in front of him. "I know you're upset because Cas gets to see Dean and you don't get to see Sam." Her voice hardened, almost imperceptibly. "That doesn't give you any right to yell at Cas."

Gabe's eyes went wide and then he frowned, face contrite though still angry. His eyes dropped and he covered the quivering of his lips with a smirk. "Sorry, Uncle Cas." He briefly glanced up at Cas, but looked away almost immediately.

"It's okay, Gabe." Cas patted the boy's knee, but almost instantly Gabe curled in on himself again.

"Snot fair," he muttered, petulantly, before propping his chin atop his crossed arms - which he'd propped on his knees.

Anna sighed and stood up. She rolled her eyes a little, careful not to do it where Gabe could see. "You're going to be late if you don't head out," she said before embracing Cas in a goodbye hug. She looked down and stroked Gabe's sandy hair. "I'll take care of the cruelly oppressed one, here."

Cas gave her a sympathetic smile as she said "Have fun," pointedly, and walked out.

Cas bent to be at Gabriel's eye level. Gabe refused to look him in the eye though, instead swiveling his head to the side. "I can find out Bobby's number and text it to your mom," Cas said in a conspiratorial whisper. Gabe's face twitched but otherwise gave nothing away. "I bet you could convince her to let you call and talk to Sammy."

Gabe looked at Cas suspiciously then, from the corner of his eye.

"I bet I can arrange it," Cas exaggeratedly looked around as if he was plotting something devious, and dropped his voice, "so that you and your mom can meet Bobby.”

He had Gabriel's full attention with that, though he was still eyeing Cas from the side of his face. Gabe lifted one brow at Cas. Cas continued, "So maybe next time you can visit too."

Gabe's face lost a little of its edge, but he was still a tight ball of side-eye. Cas winked at him and Gabe's resolve broke. He smirked, still unwilling to concede a smile. He held out a pinky towards Cas, though his arms remained crossed.

"Swear?" Gabe mumbled.

Cas took the boy's pinky in his own and squeezed. "Swear."

Gabriel nodded slightly, apparently appeased. "Yeah. Okay." His face brightened slightly. Then his limbs untangled quickly as he scrambled from the couch, nearly tipping Cas backwards.

"Mom!" he called out before throwing his arms around Cas' neck for a hug. Cas did topple backwards then, but caught himself before they fell. "I'm hungry!" Gabe shouted, thankfully pointed away from Cas' ear.

"You're always hungry, Gabriel," Anna called back calmly from the kitchen. There was a beat and then she continued, "Mac and cheese is already cooking, it'll be done in a few minutes."

"Sweet!" Gabe said before smacking Cas loudly on the cheek with sticky lips.

* * *

 

Dean was so full of anxious energy by the time he got to Cas' place that he was surprised he wasn't arcing electrical currents through the interior of the Impala.

His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty and he was generally feeling like the total opposite of how he normally felt before a date. At least, he thought so. It had been a while, after all, maybe he was misremembering... No. This wasn't like him.

This wasn't the early 20s Dean Winchester - cool and cocky and confident - that he'd been before Sam moved in. This was the early teens Dean Winchester - awkward and angsty and anxious - that he'd been before Sam was even born.

Dean drew a deep breath and reminded himself that he'd already made his first impressions. Hell, he'd already slept with the guy. That line of thinking was doing him no favors, though, as he instantly pictured a naked and panting Cas and almost immediately felt blood drain quickly away from his brain. Dean twisted his lips and steeled his nerve to knock on the door.

He didn't get the chance, because suddenly there was the honk of a horn behind him and a shouted, "Dean!"

Dean turned and looked back to see Cas pulling up in his car. Dean frowned and did a double take at the apartment door. He turned about face and walked towards Cas' car, still confused. It must have shown because, as Cas stepped out of his his car, he explained to Dean, "I was at Anna's and I stayed too long. I apologize." His blue eyes drooped a little, showing that he meant the apology.

"No, it's cool," Dean said with a smile. "I think I might be early anyway." Dean already felt calmer. "You ready to go?" he asked with a flick of his eyebrows.

Cas smiled and nodded. He locked his own car and they walked to Dean's Impala. Dean unlocked the doors - Cas' first - and then slid behind the wheel.

"So..." Cas had a coy look as he said it and it split Dean's mouth into a wide grin. "Where are we going?" Cas asked nonchalantly.

"Nope!" Dean shook his head. "You'll find out when we're there."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," Dean said, pointing. Cas smiled innocently, his brows lifted in false confusion. "Keep up that attitude and I won't put out," Dean joked as he started up the car.

"I doubt that very much." Cas said it so seriously that it took a moment for it to sink in that he was kidding. Dean barked a laugh and looked shocked. He shook his head and his expression cleared.

"Yeah, now I'm definitely not telling you where we're going."

Dean kept smiling through the next few minutes of companionable silence. He was feeling much more like his usual self now that he was on the road and was faced with the reality of Cas rather than the built-up ideal he'd been working on since he left the house.

Dean heard a small noise from his right and turned to look at Cas. He wasn't sure of the source until he caught Cas' face reflected in the glass of the window. Cas was snickering.

"What?" Dean asked.

Cas glanced at him sideways as he licked his lips. "Nothing," he said, obviously lying.

"Do you want me to buy you dessert?"

"So we're going somewhere with dessert?" Cas asked, his interest piqued.

"Maybe. No. I don't know," Dean exaggerated his floundering. Then he smiled. "Spill it. What are you over there laughin' at?"

Cas grinned and Dean's chest fluttered. "It's just..." Cas' grin grew bigger as he closed his eyes for a split second. "You know, I half expected you to show up with flowers tonight?"

Dean frowned. "I am not that old fashioned."

Cas laughed, but put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "No! I know. I just...It was an image." Cas smiled, eyeing Dean all over. "You're sweet, really."

Dean sniffed haughtily. He mumbled, "I was going to bring out the flowers when the Mariachi band showed up."

Cas' eyes were bright and round, his expression that of a terrified deer caught in headlights.

Dean looked over his way, face serious for about two seconds, before he burst into laughter. "Cas! I was kidding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I last posted, I quit my job, went on a 13 state, 2 week road trip with my beta, went to Dallas Con on said road trip, returned home and had to take care of 2 weeks of stuff I couldn't do while away from home, and then my beta went traveling some more so edits couldn't happen and just.... Yeah. But! In good news, I've had plenty of writing time (just not a ton of wifi for posting while on the road) AND I've now seen the SPN cast in person and can write even better descriptions of just how pretty they are. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and things should get back to a more normal and less random posting schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's first date.

Cas enjoyed the ride and Dean's company. He was at ease, his pre-date jitters forgotten, until they arrived at the restaurant. Then his brain reminded him this was a real date and he momentarily got nervous all over again.

It had dissipated by the time they were seated, thanks in no small part to Dean's relaxed and charming demeanor. The guy knew how to ‘give good date', that was for certain. The restaurant was nice. Upscale but cozy.

Cas' brain decided to take that line of thinking into just _how_ Dean had learned so well what constituted a good date and whether any of the people that had been in the photographs at Deans apartment had been to this particular restaurant with him. That was why, by the time the waiter had taken their drink orders, Cas feeling awkward all over again.

Dean leaned onto his forearms on the table and smiled. "So..." he began, but then trailed off.

"So," Cas mimicked, offering a small smile.

After a moment Dean chuckled and rubbed at his neck. "Sorry," he said, looking up sheepishly through his lashes. "Been a while." 

Cas smiled a little more and the tightly wound ball of nervous tied-up butterflies in his stomach loosened just a bit. He cleared his throat. "Was Sammy excited to go to Bobby's?" he asked as he picked up his menu.

Dean grinned. "Yeah. As usual. He..." Dean leaned back as the waiter set down their drinks. They asked for a few more minutes to order food and the man left them alone again.

Dean continued. "He used to get excited about seeing me, but now of course, it's all about Bobby. He loves all the space in the house, plus the big yard."

Cas nodded. "He didn't question us going out?"

"Nah," Dean said, shaking his head, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he guessed it was more than just us hanging out as friends. I can't seem to get anything past him anymore."

Dean suddenly looked sad and dejected as he gazed at the menu. "You know that kid guessed three of his Christmas gifts last year? I didn't even hide them in our apartment! They were in the trunk, so I know he didn't just see them." Dean pursed his lips and looked very put out. 

Cas thought it was adorable and couldn't resist smiling. "Gabe's presents have to be kept at my place now. He learned how to unwrap them - and then wrap them back up - without the tampering showing."

Dean's eyes went wide. "That kid's gonna be a super-villain."

Cas chuckled. "He wasn't too happy about us going out, actually."

Dean looked slightly panicked. "I thought he liked me?" Dean frowned. "Wait, you didn't tell him it was a date did you?"

"No, no, I just said we would be going somewhere together, like we discussed." Cas smiled. "He just felt that since you and I were going out, he should have gotten to go to Bobby's with Sam."

Dean's face broke into a bemused smile. "Aww. Heh, poor kid. Remind me and I'll give you Bobby's number. That way he can call Sam."

Cas grinned, a part of him lighting up because Dean had had the same idea he'd presented to Gabriel.

"Anyway...I don't uh..." Dean cleared his throat. "I don't wanna go all 'single dad' on you tonight, so..." He looked up and leaned in and Cas felt a pull in his stomach at the green eyes and freckles lit by candlelight. "What are you in the mood to eat?" Dean asked with a lopsided smirk.

The look on Dean's face and the sound of his voice was enough to nearly make Cas say, "You." Instead, he composed himself and looked back down to the menu. "This Gorgonzola pasta sounds good," he murmured. For the first time he realized the menu didn't have prices. "Um."

Dean looked back up from his own menu. "What?"

"It's just...um... Dean, there are no prices," Cas whispered sheepishly.

"Oh!" Dean glanced at the menu, but then looked back up to Cas with a wave of his hand. "Just get whatever you want, Cas, it's okay. I don't mind."

Cas was surprised at Dean’s response, but then a sudden realization dawned on him and he frowned just slightly. "Dean...you're not planning to pay for my dinner, are you?"

Dean's attention snapped back to Cas and his face was guileless. "Well, yeah, Cas." He smiled. "I was the one who asked you out, wasn't I?"

Cas' eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Dean, I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own food." Cas tried to keep his tone neutral. He didn't want to be rude, or to hurt or upset Dean, but he also didn't like the idea of someone else paying his way. Especially if that someone not only supported themselves but also a young child.

Dean looked up with an expression that seemed to somehow convey both amusement and guilt at once. Cas' head tilted as he tried to puzzle it out. "I know that, Cas. But I was the one who asked you out on a date. I should pay." The last bit was kind, but adamant.

The amusement grew in Dean's expression before Cas could speak. "You can pay next time," Dean said with a wink.

Cas laughed despite himself. He shook his head and suppressed a grin. "You seem very sure there will be a next time," he teased.

"Nah," Dean said. He glanced up from the menu and looked at Cas through his lashes. "Just...really hopeful." His voice was quiet and sincere and Cas felt a pull in his chest before it fluttered.

Cas felt his cheeks go warm as he smiled. He looked back to his menu yet again, no longer anxious but suddenly shy.

 

* * *

 

Dean had kept his nerves under wraps and disguised them in charm, up until Cas had momentarily freaked out over Dean paying. Maybe Dean was a _little_ old fashioned, after all. He didn't have a ton of spending money since taking on Sam, but he enjoyed using what he did have to treat the people he cared about. He knew the hard way that experiences with the people around you were more important than any material possession could be.

Thinking all of this, he had opened up far more easily than he normally would have and revealed his cards too early. Cas, though, had reacted well. He'd snuck shy little glances at Dean and hadn’t stopped smiling since Dean had said he was hopeful they'd go on more dates. It was cute as hell and only served to make Dean like the guy even more.

When Cas had moaned into his pasta, and begun talking about how good it was, Dean knew they were a good pair. He was making similarly appreciative noises around his steak. They'd stopped all conversing for a while as they ate, both of them basking in the flavors and textures of their meal.

Eventually, they’d both eaten their fill and it was nearly time for dessert. Dean was a little more excited by that prospect than he should have been. He’d heard this place made a mean cinnamon crumble apple pie and he was eager to taste it for himself. “I hope you saved room for dessert,” he said, mindlessly toying with his napkin and smiling at Cas.

Cas’ face went a little wide. “I’m not so sure. That plate of pasta was huge,” he admitted with a lopsided smile. 

“Aw, c’mon,” Dean said with a wink. “I bet you can handle some pie at least.”

Cas made a disinterested face. “I don’t really like pie.”

Dean’s head slowly tilted back up from where he’d been coyly gazing at Cas. “Say what?”

Cas seemed understandably confused by Dean’s reaction. “I...don’t really like pie. Maybe a slice during the holidays.”

Dean hoped Cas wasn’t about to say what he thought he was about to say.

“I’m more of a cake person, I suppose.”

Dean swallowed hard. He gave Cas a tight smile. “Sure.”

Cas’ eyebrow raised and he smirked as he leaned back in his chair. “What?” he asked.

Dean knew how ridiculous he was being. "Nothing."

Cas leaned back in on his elbows and gave Dean a look. "Something. What is it?"

Dean licked his lips, glancing at the table, and then looked back at Cas with a shrug. He lifted his hands and shook his head slightly. "I'm a pie person."

Cas narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. “I’m not sure I follow. Is this on the scale of religious differences dealbreaker?” He smirked and raised one eyebrow.

Dean let out a small breathy laugh. “No, I guess I just… “ He glanced back at Cas. “It’s dumb. Never mind.”

Cas’ eyes narrowed a fraction more and he seemed to think for a moment. “You know, Dean, I think you’re failing to see the benefit of this situation.” Cas leaned back again and Dean felt the drag of Cas’ calf against his own as Cas settled his leg next to Dean’s.

Dean’s breathing hitched and he jerked his eyebrows up. “Which is?”

Cas smiled. He replied, in a quiet, matter of fact voice, “It means there’s more pie for you.”

Dean laughed, and his mouth twitched downward in a considering motion. “I guess you have a point.”

Cas smiled wider. “Go on then. Order the pie.” He rubbed his calf along Dean’s. “I’ll let you feed me a few bites,” he teased, in a low voice. He tilted his head. “And then you can eat all the rest.”

Dean’s face split into a grin as he quickly flagged down the waiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta's response to the last bit of this chapter was "I can't believe you made pie so...tawdry" and I feel like that means I did something right. Heh. I hope y'all liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' first date went well, but things don't go as planned after it's over.

Dean had asked if he could walk Cas to his door. It was another old fashioned move, but Cas definitely wasn't going to complain. It had been a great night and being walked home was kind of nice.

"I had a really good time tonight, Cas, even if you are a pie-hater," Dean joked as they walked.

Cas let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "I'm not a pie-hater!" He smiled even as his tone was facetiously defensive. "I'm just not a pie-lover."

"You can't just be on the fence about pie, dude." Dean shrugged and gave Cas a charming smile. "I'll bring you around. You'll see."

Cas just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. They'd arrived at his door. He turned to face Dean fully, and licked his lips, unsure of what to do next.

Dean's hand gingerly moved towards Cas' and he took Cas' pinky with his index finger before sliding their hands together in a loose hold.  Cas watched Dean’s face, but Dean watched their hands. "Is it okay if I kiss you again?" Dean raised his eyes to Cas' as he asked, but then glanced around. "Out here I mean." His gaze met Cas' again.

They'd shared several ‘goodbye kisses’ in the car already, before Dean had offered to walk Cas up, but Cas was eager for another. He nodded, his lips already parting. "Please do," he almost whispered.

There was a ghost of a smile on Dean's face as he flicked his gaze to Cas' lips and moved in. His one hand stayed holding Cas' lightly. The other came up to brush at Cas' cheek softly, thumb against stubble.

The kiss was sweet and slow and sexy. It was the opposite of their first real kiss when they had gone crashing into each other’s lips. This was deliberate and soft. This was romantic, and it set Cas on fire within his chest.

They eventually parted lips and Dean leaned his forehead on Cas' and let out a breathy, awed laugh. "Wow," he whispered.

Cas smiled and momentarily closed his eyes. "Mmmhmm." His voice was rugged and cracked.

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. The hand on Cas' face dropped, but the other remained. "I had a really good time tonight." He searched Cas' face, almost as if he were surprised to see Cas really standing there.

Cas smiled coyly. "You said that."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, yeah."  He looked away and pulled his hand loose from Cas' fingers. He rubbed the back of his head with it. "Well...I, uh..." Then Dean's eyes closed and then his face scrunched up as if he'd remembered something he didn't want to.

Cas frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

Dean opened one eye and looked at Cas apologetically. "I swear I'm not just trying to come inside," he pleaded.

Cas frowned harder. "What is it?"

Dean's eyes opened fully and his face loosened. He gave Cas a sheepish look. "I gotta hit the head," he admitted in a small voice.

Cas just laughed.

* * *

 

Dean washed his hands and flicked some cool water on his face. He sniffed as he glanced over himself in the mirror. Then he stepped out of the bathroom, only to find what appeared to be a sentient mop, sitting in the floor in the middle of the hallway.

Dean froze, one hand still on the doorknob, the other still on the light switch. One foot paused still in mid-air a few inches above the floor. He set his foot down gently, but otherwise didn't move.

The mop twitched.

It appeared to be staring at him. Or at least it would have done if it had eyes. A tongue darted out from somewhere near the top and Dean made a face. Just then he glanced up as Cas was walking down the hall, smiling at the thing.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is Beasley," Cas said on a laugh, picking the thing up. He was almost cradling it, and still smiling. "My dog."

Dean twitched. Before he could stop himself he blurted. "That's not a dog. That's a mop."

Cas, thankfully, just chuckled. "He's not a mop." He held the supposed dog to look at him, squinting his eyes suspiciously. "You're not a mop, are you?” he interrogated the dog, his eyes narrowing even further. Apparently satisfied, his eyes widened and he said, “No, you're not. You're just fuzzy." He petted what was apparently the mop's head and set it down on the floor. It jumped a little towards Cas before sitting down to look eyelessly at Dean again.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked.

Dean tore his eyes away from the creature. "What? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Dean blinked a few times.

Cas put his hands in his pockets and lifted his head slightly. "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You're still standing in the doorway with your hands up."

Dean immediately moved to straighten. He broke eye contact momentarily, but glanced back with a somewhat embarrassed look.  "Sorry." He cleared his throat.

Dean rolled his shoulders. “You uh, didn’t mention you had a dog.”

Cas shrugged and stepped closer to Dean. “It didn’t come up.” He ducked his head a little to catch Dean’s eye away from the white-haired pile on the floor and searched Dean’s face. “You’re not afraid of dogs, are you?”

“W-what? No!” Dean laughed. “I’m not afraid of dogs,” he said sincerely. He shrugged. “Just didn’t realize you had one.” He hoped Cas wasn’t going to ask whether or not he liked dogs.

* * *

 

Cas ran his fingers along the skin above Dean’s shirt’s neckline. “Good,” he said, looking at Dean through dark lashes. Cas angled his hips and they brushed against Dean’s.

Dean licked his lips and moved towards Cas, his eyes dropping to Cas’ mouth just before their lips touched. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the slightly taller man, gripping at his shirt and pulling him even closer. Cas was vaguely aware of Beasley barking once and then scampering off down the hall. It didn’t take long before the kiss was hot and heavy and Dean’s hands were roaming to cup at Cas’ ass. Cas’ hands had found their way up and into Dean’s hair.

Cas pulled back, breathing heavy. “So about that taking it slow thing…” he began in a wrecked voice.

“Terrible idea. So stupid,” Dean said dismissively before reclaiming Cas’ bottom lip with his teeth. The kiss deepened and Cas groaned as Dean pulled and shifted so that Cas could feel the length of Dean’s erection at his thigh.

Suddenly there was a loud and rough guitar riff coming from the vicinity of that erection. Dean jerked away and Cas pulled back, his heart pounding. Cas caught a glimpse of Dean’s shocked face and laughed. “Does that always happen when you get aroused or should I feel special?” Cas asked with wide, amused eyes.

Dean looked pained. “It’s Sammy,” he explained, digging his cell phone from his front pocket. “I gotta get this.”

Cas nodded understandingly and leaned back a little. He left his hand on Dean’s hip, though, and tried not to think how familiar of a gesture that was for someone he’d only gone out with once so far.

Dean gave a tight smile and put the phone to his ear. “Hey Sammy. What’s up, kiddo?” Dean listened for a moment. Then his face dropped and he turned to lean his forehead against the doorframe. “No, no it’s ok...H-hey, Sammy, it’s ok, bud.” Dean glanced at Cas, but then quickly turned his eyes downward again. “You’re ok. It was just a bad dream.”

* * *

 

Dean listened, his heart sinking as Sam explained falling asleep on the couch and waking up to a nightmare. Worse still, a nightmare about their parents. Dean grimaced as Sammy sobbed into the phone, hiccuping between words. His eyes still closed, he felt Cas’ hand slip away from his hip, felt him move away, and it added a sharp insult to injury.

Then he felt Cas’ hand on his cheek, thumb grazing along the cheekbone, felt his other hand come up and lay flat against his chest. He tightened his lips together in a line before opening his his eyes, half lidded to see Cas standing with concern etched all over his face. Dean couldn’t help the small smile, even in the midst of all the hurt.

Dean spoke into the phone, “Sam, you listen to me, okay? Are you listenin’, buddy?”

Sam sniffed on the other end of the line. “Y-yeah. I’m listening.”

“Okay. Where’s Bobby?”

“He’s right here.” Sam’s voice was small and it shot daggers through Dean’s chest.

“Okay,” Dean said before taking a deep breath. “Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna have Bobby make you a big bowl of that cream of broccoli soup you like so much, all right? That awful stinky stuff I can’t stand?” Dean asked the last bit on a laugh and he heard Sam let out a small, amused sound. “He’s gonna make you that and then you’re gonna watch Looney Tunes. The roadrunner ones. Just like we do when you’re at home, ok?”

Sam sniffed again and a small hiccupy sound followed. “You’re not here, though.”

“Yeah, but Bobby is, man,” Dean said, feeling more confident than he felt. He put on a cocky voice as he said, “Bobby’s way tougher than me, right? Anything bad comes for you, Bobby’ll fuck it right up and send it on its way. Yeah?”

Dean could hear the smile as Sam said, “Yeah.”

Dean looked back to Cas. The hand on his face had dropped, but Cas still stood close. An idea hit Dean. “Hey, you know what else? I’m gonna give Bobby’s number to Cas, okay? So Gabe’s gonna get to call you while you’re there.”

“Really?”

“Course. And hey, I don’t know? But he might be able to call you before you go to bed.” He raised his eyebrows to Cas, who shrugged, but nodded.

“Ya think so? That’d be really cool…” Sam’s voice was still quiet, but it had perked up, and Dean could tell he was excited by the idea.

“Yeah. And you can tell him all about your favorite roadrunner cartoons.”

By the time Dean got off the phone, he had Sam laughing. It wasn’t much, just a few chuckles, but it was something. He hated more than anything that he couldn’t be there to hug the kid right then. Dean’s shoulder slumped as he slid the phone back into his pocket.

“Sorry,” he said, dragging out the word on a sigh.

“It’s okay,” Cas said with a small smile. He took a small step back. “I’m guessing this puts things on hold again.”

Dean grimaced, but Cas was speaking again before he could say anything.

“It’s fine, Dean.” Cas smiled a little bigger. “There’s always the second date.”

Dean laughed despite himself. “That mean there’s still gonna be a second date?”

Cas put his fingers to his thick lips and seemed to contemplate. “You did buy me dessert…” He got a wicked glint to his eye. “Even if it was just pie.”

Dean glared at Cas with a grin. “I will win you over to pie.”

Cas’ eyes became a little more serious as he crowded up close to Dean again. “I’m happy to let you keep trying,” he said quietly.

Dean grinned and Cas’ mouth came up to peck him on the cheek. “Let me get Bobby’s number and then I’ll call Anna and Gabe,” Cas said, pulling away again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUNNN! Heh. I hope you liked this latest chapter. (The next one should be up next Sunday at the latest.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe bond over the phone. Cas and Dean voice their concerns to friends.

Sam had just finished his last spoonful of soup when the phone rang. He glanced back and forth between Wile E. Coyote and Bobby, trying not to hope it was Dean or Gabe calling for him. He was still a little upset from his dream. Bobby was great and loved watching cartoons with him, but he didn't sit and hug Sam the way Dean did after a nightmare.

Dean could always chase away the bad dreams. He said it was because he understood them.

"Hey there kid, it's a friend for you," Bobby's gruff voice said.

Bobby held out the receiver of the old house phone and Sam climbed out from under his blanket where he sat in the floor with his back to the couch. He was all limbs as he got up on the couch and took the phone. It was - as Dean often said - ancient, and more metal than plastic. It was heavy in Sam's hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy!" Gabriel's enthusiastic voice rang into Sam's ears. "My uncle got your uncle's number!"

Sam smiled. "Cool! Dean said he'd do that." Bobby picked up Sam's soup bowl and left the room with a small smile. Sam returned it.

"Yup. So whatcha upta?" Gabe's words ran together before Sam heard what sounded like Gabe slurping a drink.

"Watching tv with Uncle Bobby."

"Cool. Hey, is it one of those cowboy movies you were tellin' me about?"

Sam glanced at the screen and then snuggled down to get comfy on the couch, cradling the phone with both hands. "Nope. Cartoons. It's the one where the coyote catches the roadrunner."

"Pfft! Coyote never catches Roadrunner, everybody knows that. Hang on a sec, my mom wants me to finish my chocolate milk."

Sam watched as the cartoon ended and there was the sound of indistinct talking on the phone.

"K, I'm back."

"There's one where he catches him. He holds up a sign asking what to do with him."

"Nuh-huh! You're making that up."

"Yuh-huh!" Sam laughed. "You've never seen that one? He goes through a pipe and gets little?"

"Nope."

"It's funny. I like watching it when I have a bad dream."

"Hmm. Okay. Will you show me it when I come over again?"

"Sure." Sammy watched the animation as he held the phone.

"I don't like bad dreams." Gabe's voice was quiet, but strong.

"Nobody likes bad dreams," Sam said matter of factly.

Gabe seemed to ignore him. "Mom says my bad dreams are so bad 'cause my good dreams are so good. She says I got - I  _have_ an 'overactive imagination' so my dreams are..." There was a slight pause. "I forget what she says they are." There was another pause. "Anyway. I don't like 'em."

"My mom..." Sam stopped himself. He didn't like telling people about his parents. It made them treat him funny and made him feel different.

"Your mom what?"

Sam sniffed and got quiet. "My mom's in my dreams a lot."

"She's... She's not here anymore, huh?"

Sam shook his head, even though Gabe couldn't see. "No. My dad either," Sam admitted begrudgingly.

"I dunno my dad..." Gabe's voice perked up a little as he said, "You have Dean and Bobby, though, so that's good. And hey! You got Uncle Cas now too, and me."

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

"And I bet my mom'll let me share her."

Sam laughed. "What d'ya mean?"

"I dunno. Best friends moms do that right? Take care of the friend too? They always do that on tv."

Sam didn't really feel like he even had a regular friend and the idea of being someone's best friend excited him. "...Am I your best friend?"

" _Duh._ You're awesome!"

 

* * *

“You’re awesome too, Gabe.” Sam laughed a little. “I’m glad I’m your best friend. You’re uh...you’re mine too.”

Gabe grinned, but didn’t say anything. A thought occurred to him and he scratched his chin. “I think maybe Cas and Dean might be best friends, too?” He switched Anna’s cell to his other ear.

Gabe heard static shuffling on Sam’s end of the line. “Why do you say that?”

“I dunno, Cas was acting pretty excited to go hang out with Dean.” Gabe frowned, hoping his uncle wasn’t going to be disappointed. “Was Dean happy to see Cas?”

Sam snorted. “Definitely. He was acting like a big dork all day.”

“Yeah, same with Uncle Cas.” Gabriel pouted a little. “I wish we coulda gone.”

“Yeah, me too. Hey! You should come over next weekend! Cas can bring you and they can hang out and we can play with my new Thor hammer,” Sam said excitedly. “Dean won’t mind.”

“Sweet! Lemme ask my mom right now,” Gabe said, dropping the cell phone onto the couch. He ran into the kitchen first, but Anna wasn’t there. Eventually he found her in her room.

“Mom!” Gabe barked.

Anna jumped and wheeled around. “Good grief! How do you sneak up like that?” Anna put her hand to her chest. “What is it, sweetie?”

“Sam and Dean want me to come over next weekend and play, can I please? I promise I’ll be good!” Gabe pleaded with his hands in fists near his chest.

Anna eyed him like she wasn’t so sure the last bit was true, but she nodded. “Yes, if they invited you, you can go.”

Gabe tore back into the living room and grabbed the phone. “You still there Sammy?”

“Yeah. What’d she say?” Sam sounded nervous.

“I can come over!”

“Awesome! I can show you my roadrunner cartoons, too.”

 

* * *

 

Dean picked Sam up early from Bobby’s, feeling guilty about having such a good time while Sam was away from home having nightmares. They’d wound up at Lisa’s so Sam could play with Ben for a while and she and Dean could make lunches for the school week. Once the boys were outside he’d told her all about his date. Then he’d kept thinking about it. 

“He has a dog, Lis. What kind of person has a dog?” Dean asked, over excitedly, as he continued to chop carrots with a frown. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lisa cock her head to the side and study him.

“A dog person?” 

Dean snorted derisively. 

“Was that a trick question?” she asked, obviously amused at his frustration.

Dean sighed. “It’s… He doesn’t _like pie_.”

“Oh my god! That bastard!” Lisa teased. “Clearly, he’s a sociopath.”

Dean looked up and responded to her smirk with an annoyed glare. “He doesn’t like pie and he has a dog. What the hell am I even doing?” Dean glanced outside, to where Ben and Sam were playing on Lisa’s patio, and then went back to chopping carrots.

“Dean.” Lisa’s voice was quiet as she walked around the kitchen island to stand next to Dean. She propped her hips against the counter. “What’s actually going on with you? The date went well. I thought you liked this guy?”

Dean shrugged. “I do like this guy.” Dean dropped the knife to the board with a clatter and ran his hand through his hair. He almost grinned at the thought of Cas’ face, but instead looked shyly up at his friend. “I like him a helluva whole lot. Lis, he’s…” Dean shook his head, with a small smile, and picked up the knife again. He sighed and frowned again. “But he’s a pie-hating dog-lover. How am I s’posed to work with that?”

Lisa laughed, and Dean looked up at her incredulously. “Wow,” she said with a smile. “You really _are_ into this guy. Look at you, coming up with excuses.” She nudged him with her shoulder as she walked around him to grab a pan. “You’re worried about falling for him.”

* * *

 

“What am I doing getting involved with a guy who’s basically a single dad?” Cas asked, running his hands over his face.

“Boring me terribly.” Balthazar sipped at his tea and watched Cas with what almost looked like disinterest. “When I ask how your date went with the first man you’ve slept with since the Berlin wall fell, I expect raunchy details, Cas.” Balthazar set his mug down.

Cas narrowed his eyes at his friend, confused. “I wasn’t even alive when…”

Balthazar waved a hand at him and shook his head. “Not the point, dear. Tell me about what happened after the date.”

Cas tightened his lips for a moment and looked away. He glanced back at Balthazar, unsure of himself. “I um…” Cas cleared his throat. “I a-almost…jumped him in my hallway.”

Balthazar looked simultaneously shocked and proud. “When I ask for details, _that_ is what you open with, Cassie.” Balthazar leaned up in his seat. “Good for you! I’m not sure I like the word ‘almost,’ mind you, but it’s a start.”

Cas let out a small breath of a laugh and picked up his mug of coffee. “We had agreed to take things slow – because of his situation and everything.”

“Oh, bollocks to that.”

“We were interrupted, anyway. His brother called.” Cas thought back to the look on Dean’s face during the call, and his chest pulled. He tried to drown the feeling in coffee.

“This would be the brother of whom he is now guardian, yes?”

Cas nodded and gave his friend an impressed looked.

“I do listen,” Balthazar explained. “I’m not always particularly interested, but I do listen.” He winked.

Cas smiled, but then lost himself in thought. He was replaying the past weekend’s date with Dean when Balthazar cleared his throat. Cas looked up sheepishly, and took another sip of his drink.

Balthazar gave him a calculating look. “Oh, Cas.” He sighed and gave Cas a fond smile. “You’re not supposed to fall for them right out of the gate, love.” Balthazar picked up his tea again. “Especially when it’s complicated.”

* * *

 

“I am not!” Dean said petulantly. “It was one friggin’ date.”

“You are!” Lisa grinned. “Look, Dean, that’s not a bad thing. I know you seem to think you can’t be a good parent and still make a life for yourself, but it is possible. It’s hard, but doable. Giving your brother the best life you can, it… It doesn’t mean you should put yours on hold.” She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe this Cas guy is the good thing you feel he is.” She gave him a piteous look. “And not the bad idea you’re trying to convince yourself he is,” she added quietly.

“He’s not a bad idea! He’s amazing, are you kidding?” Dean made a face as what he said registered and Lisa smirked. “Yeah, ok, so…” Dean shrugged one shoulder and smirked back. “Maybe I’m kind of falling for him.”

Then his stance changed again and he pointed at her. “And that?  _That_ is a bad idea. Dating, sure. Some shared adult conversation, a little flirting. Awesome. Making out? Even more awesome. But falling for the guy? That is definitely not on the agenda right now.” Dean became agitated and dropped the knife once more. “And it’s only one friggin’ date.”

Lisa shrugged. “I’ll drop it.” She put the pan on the burner and added some oil before turning to look at Dean over her shoulder. “Just don’t cut and run out of fear, okay?”

Dean made a mocking face and dumped the carrots from the board into a Tupperware container. He took the knife over and rinsed it before washing his hands. “If you’re done advising me on how I’m screwing up my life, I’m gonna go play with Sammy and Ben.” He was kind of being a dick, but at Lisa’s eye roll, he walked outside.

Dean took a deep breath and smiled sincerely as he watched the two boys. Sammy looked up at him and grinned. “Come check it out, Dean, we found a frog!”

* * *

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “It was one date, for goodness sake. I barely know anything about him. He’s got a kid to take care of, he insisted on paying for dinner, and he has some…” Cas made a face. “Weird quasi-sexual attachment to pie. Not to mention the gas-guzzling penis replacement that he insists on driving.” Cas huffed.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Balthazar quoted with raised eyebrows and a smirk as he leaned back into the chair.

Cas sulked back into his own chair, frowning. He caught the smirk widen on Balthazar’s face. Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, shut up.”

Balthazar mimicked a zipper across his lips. “I won’t say another word.” He took another long sip of his tea, watching Cas as he did. He cleared his throat as he set the cup down carefully. “I’m happy for you, though.”

Cas’ eyes became suspicious slits. He lifted one eyebrow. “You’re happy because you think I’m falling for a guy?”

“Of course!” Balthazar waited a beat. “If he’s as good in bed as you say he is, I’m extremely happy for you.” He blinked innocently before a wolfish smile overtook his face.

Cas rolled his eyes. “You’re terrible.”

“I know,” Balthazar said, smiling.

They finished their brunch and said their goodbyes. As Cas was walking back to his car, his phone beeped to alert him to a new text. Once he reached the car, he unlocked the door as he fished his phone from his pocket and then sat down in the driver’s seat before reading it.

>Know a place with killer pecan pie. Bet I can win you over from the darkside.

He let out a small laugh before fastening his seat belt. Then he held up the phone again. He licked his lips and texted back.

 

* * *

Dean had erased and rewritten the text at least three times. Finally he gave up and sent it. He bunched up his lips in contemplation as the phone alerted him it had been delivered. Then he took a deep breath and looked back up to where Sam and Ben were taking pictures of the frog with Lisa’s camera. He smiled.  

“Thirsty?” Lisa asked as she came out the glass door from the kitchen. Dean looked up to see her carrying a tray with glasses of lemonade, two small and two large, towards the patio table.

Dean just nodded. After she set down the tray and the boys had retrieved theirs and left again, Dean picked up the larger glass that was closest to him. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Lisa nodded in return and watched him as she took a sip of her own drink. Then she turned to watch the kids. “I’m just saying you deserve to have something good in your life,” she said quietly.

Dean pursed his lips and looked down at the drink in his hand. “I texted him,” he said softly.

Lisa smiled.

“Bite me,” Dean said on a laugh. He made a face and then took a long swallow of his drink. He jumped a little as his phone went off. He hadn’t expected a reply so fast. He knew Cas was out with a friend.

>Ever occur to you I might be allergic to nuts?

Dean frowned.

<Are you?

The phone buzzed almost immediately. Then it buzzed again.

>No, but I could have been. :P

>Besides, I thought I got to choose the next date?

Dean smiled and ignored the glance he received from Lisa.

<That depends. Will there be pie?

Dean nearly choked on his lemonade when the next text came in.

>Doubtful, but if you play your cards right, there might be nuts.

Dean sputtered, and garnered a concern look from Lisa who had straightened in her seat.

“Are you all right?” she asked. Even Sam and Ben were looking at him now.

“Yeah!” Dean coughed and waved his hand. “I’m fine.”

 

* * *

 

Cas sat tapping his foot against the floorboard. He wasn’t sure if his last message would be received quite the way he hoped. He wasn’t the flirty type, usually, and he definitely wasn’t as good at it as Dean. Still, he seemed to have done well enough so far, so hopefully his streak was continuing.

He was relieved when he saw Dean’s next text.

>I’ll be good then. Name the time and place.

Cas smiled and then bit his bottom lip nervously as his thumbs formed the next words. He doubted he’d have the guts to say them out loud, but typing them into a screen wasn’t quite so difficult.

<Aww, I was hoping you’d be bad. ;)

He felt his whole body flush when he read the incoming text.

<Oh trust me Cas. I can do bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing (and trying to stay warm) instead of posting, I'm sorry! [I've just realized it's over 18k words in 3 days on an au that won't leave me alone.] I'll also get around to replying to comments ASAP. LOVE YOU PEOPLES!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a change in plans, all four of the boys spend a day together.

Dean had just herded Sammy and his suitcase in through the townhouse door when his phone began ringing. "Shit, that's Cas." Dean got his hands free and attempted to find his phone, but it went to voicemail before he could.

As Dean was fishing the phone out of his pocket, Sammy began dragging the suitcase back into his room. Sam said, over the scraping noise, "Ask him if he wants to come next weekend. I told Gabe he could come over and play."

Dean paused, his hand poised in midair as he was about to call Cas back. "You told who what now?"

Sam stopped moving and looked sheepish. "Um."

"Sam..."

"Can Gabe come visit next weekend? I told him he could." Then he added, more cheerfully, "His mom already okay'ed it."

Dean dragged his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Sammy.” He let the breath out in a long sigh. “What have I said about inviting people?"

“I-I’m s’posed to ask you.”

“ _When?_ When are you supposed to ask me?”

Sam dropped his head and mumbled into his own chest. “First. Before I ask them.”

Dean rubbed the sudden tension from his neck and closed his eyes. “Go get unpacked, kiddo.”

Dean dialed Cas’ number to the sound of Sam’s suitcase dragging through the townhouse.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas sounded surprised, but pleased.

“Heya, Cas.”

“I had just called because I had an idea for our second date.”

Dean covered his face with his hand. “Yeah, listen, about that…”

* * *

 

Cas pulled his car into a space near Dean's townhouse. As he unfastened his seat belt, he looked back to Gabriel.  Cas started to ask if the boy was ready to get out, but since he'd listened to Gabe cheerfully jabber on about Sam and Dean for the better part of an hour, he figured it was unnecessary. Instead, he smiled as Gabriel attempted to squirm out of his booster seat. "Sit still and I'll be around in a moment."

Cas got Gabe, Gabe's bag of clothes, and Gabe's bag full of toys and videos that he'd insisted on bringing, out of the car. Then he walked them all to the front door of the Winchester home. Gabe knocked, since Cas' hands were full, and they waited a beat. Gabriel apparently decided it was long enough, and he began knocking again, un-rhythmically.

Before Cas could chastise Gabriel for the excessive knocking, the door quickly swung wide to reveal Dean's bemused frown. His eyes flicked down to where Gabe had nearly toppled face first through the doorway and Dean grinned. "Hey guys!" He stepped aside. "C'mon in."

Gabriel rushed ahead, calling Sam's name, and left the two adults at the door. Dean immediately bent to grab one of the bags from Cas' hands, and then gave Cas a shy, sheepish smile. "Hey Cas," he said, his voice deeper than it had been.

Cas smiled back as he stepped inside, and Dean shut the door behind them.

"Listen, man, thank you again - ya know, for changing plans and everything. It means a lot." Dean dropped the bag gingerly onto the couch. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

Cas shrugged with a smile, but before he could speak there were squeals followed by running feet and both men looked in the direction of the noise. Then Cas laughed a little. "It's fine, Dean. After listening to Gabriel’s excited babbling on the drive over, I'm glad we settled on the compromise."

"Man, if he's been half as chatty as Sam today..." Dean shook his head and grabbed the bag again. "Guess we should actually put these in Sammy's room."

He clapped his free hand on Cas' shoulder and then leaned in. "It's good to see you, Cas. Whatever the circumstances."

Dean's eyes darkened as they moved over Cas' features. Then Dean glanced behind where they stood before looking back to meet Cas' eye. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on Cas' lips, his tongue just barely grazing across Cas' bottom lip before he pulled away.

Cas licked his own lips, chasing after Dean's taste and swallowed. A strangled noise came from his throat as he dazily opened his eyes. Dean grinned at the sight and then walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Dean bit his lip and smiled as he carried the bags into Sammy’s room. “You boys getting into trouble?” he asked loudly and gruffly, startling the two kids. They both jumped and then leveled glares in his direction and he laughed as he dropped the bags by Sam’s bed.

“We’re not getting into trouble,” Sam said petulantly, before growling as Dean ruffled his hair.

Dean laughed again. “Make sure you don’t.” Then he steeled his gaze and pointed at the two of them. “I don’t wanna have to call the cops if this party gets out of control.”

Gabriel looked at him wide-eyed before glancing to Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. Then he shot Dean a look that had Dean pushing his own lips together and biting to keep from laughing.

Sammy looked at Gabe and shook his head. His tone was flat as he advised, “He’s just...like that. Go with it.”

Gabe nodded. Dean’s brows raised and he tilted his head to look at Sam. The two boys scurried over and began eagerly unpacking Gabe’s toys. Dean scoffed and shook his head. “You hobbits have fun in here. Me and Cas will be in the living room, if ya need anything. Okay?”

“Yep,” Sam said, obviously distracted.

“Thanks Dean-o,” Gabriel replied.

Dean did a double take at the name and then looked blankly up at the wall. He closed his eyes and whispered “God gimme strength,” as he walked back to Cas in the other room.

“What was that?” Cas asked. He’d hung up his trenchcoat and Dean swallowed at the sight of him in a blue v-neck tee and black slacks.

“Nothing.” Dean ran a hand through his hair and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. “So, um… you want anything? Water or… well, that and beer are your options unless I go ahead and mix up some kool-aid.” Dean gave Cas a lopsided smirk. “It’s not a high class joint here.”

Cas smiled. “Water is fine, Dean. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The boys passed the time for a while playing with toys in Sam’s room, while Dean and Cas sat on the couch and tried not to snuggle each other. Eventually they got up to make dinner – Dean had opted on spaghetti, and he put Cas to work making toast. Dean snuck another kiss before calling the boys in for dinner.

They were eating at the kitchen table when Gabe asked a question Cas didn’t have a good answer to. “So where are you gonna sleep Uncle Cas?”

Cas looked to Dean. Dean’s eyes went wide for just a moment before he cleared his throat and looked away. Cas took a sip of his water to stall for time. “I hadn’t planned to spend the night.”

Gabriel frowned. “I thought we was gonna have a sleepover.”

“Were,” Cas corrected. Then, as he twirled his fork through his pasta, he said, “You and Sam are having the sleepover. I’m picking you up tomorrow. I don’t have a sleeping bag.” He smiled at the boys, hoping that would appease them. They both still looked concerned, though.

“That’s dumb,” Gabe announced.

Dean choked on his drink a little and almost spit over the table. He coughed into his elbow and then smiled at Cas. “What d’ya say Cas? You wanna have a sleepover?”

Cas’ cheeks burned, and he attempted to glare at Dean without being obvious.

“Yeah, Cas. We have a couch. Dean could sleep on it and you could have his bed,” Sam said before shoving a slice of toast into his mouth. It went past the edges and stained his cheeks with the sauce he’d dipped it in.

Dean looked at his younger brother as if he’d been betrayed. “How come I get the lumpy couch?” he asked, offended.

Sam rolled his eyes as he chewed. “Cas is the guest, Dean.”

Dean smirked. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, kid,” he muttered. He took a bite of his own toast and then looked back to Cas, thoughtfully.

They ate in silence for just a moment before Dean asked, “Seriously, Cas. You want to sleep over?” Then he smiled and nodded towards his brother. “We can paint each other’s nails and braid Sammy’s hair.”

“Hey!” Sammy shouted, showing the rest of the table a mouthful of chewed spaghetti and toast.

Dean leaned over his chair and laughed. “Hey! No talking with your mouth full.”

Sam swallowed with a frown. “Well, no braiding my hair then.”

Dean shrugged and opened his mouth to speak to Cas again. Instead Gabe beat him to it and announced, “Vikings braid their hair don’t they? You could be like Thor.”

Sam seemed to consider this for a moment, but then his face grew clouded again and he shook his head. “Nobody’s braiding my hair.” Then his face cleared and he looked directly at Gabe. “You can paint my nails, though.”

The sleeping arrangements were forgotten as the others erupted into laughter.

* * *

 

The boys had decided nail painting actually sounded like fun and were not happy to discover that Dean didn’t, in fact, have nail polish. They also didn’t appreciate that he wasn’t willing to trek to the drugstore to buy any. That was probably why, when they suddenly decided they wanted to turn the living room into a blanket fort, he opted to let them. Cas being on their side might have factored into it, too.

That was how Dean wound up on all fours in the living room, moving couch cushions to and fro based on Sam’s instructions. As Sam and Gabe inspected the latest placement, Dean turned his head towards Cas, who was kneeling beside him. “Being on my knees taking orders is usually a lot more fun than this,” he muttered.

Cas’ eyes widened for a moment, and he gave Dean a shocked smile. “Dean,” he hissed, before looking to make sure the kids hadn’t heard.

Dean’s whole body jerked with a laugh, and then Sam was directing him again. Eventually the couch cushions were in place and the boys took to arranging sleeping bags and extra sheets. Dean pinned up the last blanket, securing it to a chair he’d brought in from the kitchen.

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “There. We all done now? Everybody happy?”

“Wait! It’s not finished!” Sam dropped the pillow he was holding and dashed into his bedroom.

Cas shot Dean a confused look, but Dean could only shrug. He glanced to Sam’s room and smiled when he saw what the boy was reverently carrying into the living room. Dean went over and clapped Cas on the shoulder before flicking off the lights.

“Hey!” yelled Gabe from inside the makeshift structure.

Then Dean was contorting himself to enter the fort behind Sammy.

Gabe scooted over to let them in, with a frown, and then a moment later, Cas was folding himself up beside them. Sam checked the bottom of the globe, and his chubby little fingers slid the button. Then he righted it.

Instantly, a bright blue light poured out and lit the ceiling and blankets with pinpricks of man made starlight.

“Ooh.” Gabe’s voice was a hushed tone and he tucked his legs up towards him and hugged them.

“It’s my star machine,” Sam explained. He looked at Dean, as if for permission. When he received a slight nod in return, he looked at Gabe and continued. “My mom gave it to me.”

Dean caught Cas’ small, sad smile and looked over. There was a narrow line between Cas’ brows that Dean could see even in this light. He returned the smile, but said nothing. He was suddenly fighting back tears and didn’t know why. He licked his lips and cleared his throat as he looked up at the ceiling and away from Cas and the boys.

“You remember any of the constellations, kiddo?”

Sam scrunched up his face and craned his neck. He pointed. “I think that one’s Puppy.”

Dean bit a laugh and pinched his lips together. “Puppis. But yeah, good.”

Sam leaned over and in a dramatic whisper informed Gabe, “Dean calls it the poop deck stars.”

“That’s what it is!” Dean insisted. Sam gave him a look that Dean was pretty sure he’d learned from Bobby. Dean sighed. He glanced at Cas. “It _is_ ,” he repeated in a huff.

“Where’s the Big Dipper?” Gabe asked, suddenly.

Sam remembered that one and directed Gabe’s attention. Then Dean started pointing out the constellations he knew. He gave the proper names, like Ursa Major, whenever he could.

As Dean spoke, they all began to get into more comfortable positions around the globe. Eventually they were all stretched out, Dean’s toes nearly touching the blanketed edge. Cas lay to his left, their knees almost brushing against each other. Sam was to his right, with Gabe at the far end.

Dean ran out of known constellations. Cas recognized a couple of others and then the kids began making up new ones. After a while the silly names were punctuated more and more by yawns.

After several moments of silence, Gabe said on a yawn, “I like your star ball, Sammy.”

“Thanks. M-my mom gave me it when I was little.” Sam yawned and sniffed. “I don’t ‘member it, but Dean does. I was too small. Dean found it again. Taught me how I use it.”

Dean smiled in the near-dark. If the yawns hadn’t already given away Sam’s level of sleepiness, the bad grammar definitely would have. Sam suddenly stretched out as far as he’d go before curling up nearly into a ball with his butt against Dean’s knee. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother before turning to look at Cas. He was surprised by the sleepy, but contented, blue eyes looking at him.

* * *

 

Cas knew he should get up. He should give Gabriel a good-bye hug and head home - only the folded blankets on the floor had grown surprisingly comfortable. It was warm, and the glow of the fake stars was soothing. Dean’s breathing beside him was steady and lulled him like the tide.

He swallowed when Dean looked at him and smiled. “Is it okay if I sleep here?” Cas asked, his voice rough and dry.

Dean’s smile grew and he nodded. “Ya look half asleep already.”

“That’s probably because I am.” Cas closed his eyes for a moment and then looked for Dean’s hand. He brushed his knuckles against Dean’s, and Dean’s fingers opened for him. They held hands as the boys continued to murmur whispers to each other, fighting sleep. Sometimes there would be a sudden, soft giggle.

Cas was drifting towards sleep when a tiny laugh pulled him back to consciousness. Then he felt Dean shift beside him. His long leg settled against Cas’ and he adjusted his back a little on the floor. Dean lifted his head to look at the boys. “Go to sleep,” he whispered.

There was a murmur, Cas thought it was from Sam, and then it went quiet again. Cas glanced around at the blankets and the light show. He licked his lips and frowned. He was comfortable here in a way he didn’t think he should be. He really ought to leave for the night.

Dean had obviously been right when he said it was best for them not to rush into anything. He and Dean had only gone on one real date, yet Cas had spent the day being cozily domestic with him. Cas liked Sam, and Gabe had definitely formed a bond with both of the Winchesters already. Cas didn’t want his possible relationship with Dean to hurt anyone. After all, where would it really go? Dean had a child and responsibilities that Cas didn’t.

Did they even have much in common?

Cas could feel Dean looking at him, and he turned to meet his gaze. Despite his sudden mood and concerns, he smiled broadly at the contented expression Dean wore.

“Still awake?” Dean asked, barely audible.

Cas just nodded.

Dean turned again, suddenly, and lifted to peer at the kids, apparently checking to see if they were asleep. When he did, his hand withdrew from Cas’ fingers.

Dean settled back in, turning slightly on his side to face Cas a little more. He smiled and jerked his brows upward. “My blanket fort’s surprisingly comfy.”

“You have undiscovered architectural talent,” Cas replied drily.

Dean grinned. “Maybe.” Dean’s eyes dropped as his fingers found Cas’ hand again. Cas bit his lip softly as they held hands, all concerns about staying forgotten.

“My mom got the star projector about a month before he was born.” Dean’s tone was soft, and hesitant.

Cas’ gaze jumped back to Dean’s face and his heart sped up. He nearly held his breath. That one sentence was really the most Dean had so far said about either of his parents.

Dean eyes looked pained, but he was smiling. “She was really excited about it. I guess she forgot about it after he came around, got too busy, ‘cause after...I moved him in, I found it in a box. Hadn’t been opened yet.” Dean’s smile looked happier then and he looked up to meet Cas’ eyes again. “Kid loves the thing, though. Just like she hoped.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand.

Dean sniffed and all emotion was gone from his face. He gave Cas a lopsided smile. “Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who didn't know... I'm ok, just had a lot of stuff going on and then got hit with a bout of anxiety/depression. (Not a super bad bout, comparatively, but worse than I'd had in a long while.) It seems to have mostly passed... *knocks on every wooden surface within reach* ...but I wanted to make sure you guys knew what was up. Anyway, I hope you like this latest chapter and the next one will hopefully not take nearly as long!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go out for their second date and Dean really doesn't know what to expect.

Dean hugged his kid brother goodbye and then pointed the car towards Cas’ place. Cas had decided not to tell Dean what his idea was for the second date after all. All Dean knew was that they were going out early to avoid the crowds.

 

He thought about Cas the whole ride over. Falling asleep next to him last weekend in a blanket fort like a couple of kids. Waking up the next morning and making pancakes to the sound of Sam and Gabe giggling at Looney Tunes in the living room. They’d spent Sunday together - the four of them - and it was one of the best weekends that Dean could remember in a damn long time.

 

He sighed and frowned at the road as he drove, remembering how his mood had been the next day. He stayed in a funk and didn’t even know why - he assumed it had been bad sleep or work getting to him - until Cas had called. After he’d gotten off the phone, he’d been in remarkably better spirits. Even Sam, whom Dean always tried to keep his bad moods from, had noticed and commented on it.

 

Dean was out of his depth. He’d never been so connected with someone so fast. It was dumb. He barely knew the guy. Hell, he was driving to meet Cas for just their second real date. And he had Sam, and all that entailed. He went over the same arguments with himself that he’d had a million times in just the last week alone.

 

“Stop it,” he said aloud as he smacked his hand on the steering wheel enough for it to sting.

 

Dean turned on the radio to get himself out of his own head before he met Cas. The last thing he needed or wanted was to go into their date in a shitty mood. Cas deserved better than that.

 

Thankfully, the mix tape in the car was a happy one and soon enough Dean was singing along to Bon Jovi and bobbing his head. Sam and Cas and his whole life could be forgotten for the three and a half minutes he was rocking out to a song.

 

Dean pulled up to Cas’ place and made it to the door. As soon as he knocked he could hear barking. He smiled as he heard Cas calming the dog down in a baby-voice tone. Dean might not like dogs, but Cas was kind of cute when he was dealing with one.

 

“Just a second! Beasley, move...move out of the way!” Cas’ voice carried through the door and Dean grinned a little wider.

 

The door opened and Cas was suddenly in view, beaming at Dean. Dean took in a breath and wondered if those laser blue eyes were something he’d ever be able to get accustomed to. He shook the question away though, as Cas stooped to pick up the dog.

 

“Hello, Dean. Sorry about him. Come in, please.” Cas backed away from the door, cradling Beasley to his chest.

 

Dean shut the door behind himself. “Am I early?”

 

“No, I’m afraid it would seem I’m late again. I just need to crate him up and get on my socks and shoes, though. Do you mind?”

 

“Course not.”

 

Cas gave Dean a gummy grin and Dean’s chest fluttered. “Thank you. I won’t be but a moment. Have a seat.” Cas nodded towards his cream-colored couch and then carried the dog with him to the other room.

 

Dean hadn’t been in the living room during his brief time in Cas’ apartment the last time. The couch was nice, and Dean ran a hand over it thinking how good it must be for napping. As he sat down he spied the dog crate in the corner. Granted he didn’t know much of anything about dogs, but he was pretty sure the crate was more than twice what a dog of Beasley’s size actually needed.

 

* * *

Cas cradled Beasley until they were in the bedroom. He shut the door behind them and gently set him down. He always tried to put Beasley in his crate at the last possible moment so he didn’t get too upset by the whole process. Cas also had a sneaking suspicion Dean would rather not spend the next few minutes alone with the dog.

 

Cas quickly pulled on his socks and then slipped on his shoes, all under the careful scrutiny of his pet. He hoped Beasley didn’t think he was going, too. He made a face at the small dog, which garnered a wagging tail and tongue being stuck out at him. Cas grinned and picked him up and Beasley let out a joyful bark.

 

Cas walked back into the living room and admired the view that was Dean Winchester sitting on his couch. Dean was leaning back, obviously comfortable, and his legs were wide apart, a hand atop either knee. The position showed off just how bowed his legs were. Cas had a curiosity about just how far they’d spread, but he quickly brushed it aside.

 

“Gotta say man, your couch is a lot better than mine.” Dean sat up and grinned.

 

“It’s great for naps,” Cas said as he unlatched the crate. “Beasley’s a big fan of napping on it.” He pulled a treat from his pocket and used it to lure Beasley into the over-sized crate. He shut the latch immediately.

 

“He’s a chewer,” he said with a shrug, turning to face Dean.

 

Dean looked at Cas with soft eyes, and Cas grew warm beneath the gaze. “I think that crate’s bigger than my first apartment.”

 

Cas started to take offense, but could tell from Dean’s expression that it was meant as a simple tease and not a true judgement. Cas shrugged again. “I figured I wouldn’t live in the smallest available room if I had a choice - so I should treat him with the same luxury of space.”

 

Dean smiled and he took Cas’ hand in his. “It’s sweet.” He tilted his head. “It takes up about half your living room... But it’s sweet.”

 

Cas made a face, but then smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“I was born ready.” Dean leaned back and let loose Cas’ hand. “After you, boss.”

 

Cas’ eyebrows raised. “Boss, hmm?” He licked his lips. Almost immediately he detected the faintest blush creep across Dean’s cheeks.

 

Cas grinned. “Are you blushing?”

 

“What?” Dean scoffed. “No. I might be hot and bothered,” he said, obviously trying to compensate as his cheeks turned slightly pinker.

 

“Maybe you’ll wind up on your knees again,” Cas offered. “Taking orders.”

 

Dean’s face was definitely a deep pink by that point. He gave Cas a sheepish smile. “Gotta at least buy me lunch first.” He jerked one eyebrow upward.

 

Cas laughed. “Fair enough, I suppose.” Cas knew they were still intending on taking things slow, but the warmth that flooded through him hinted that maybe he wasn’t as okay with that idea as he’d like to believe.

 

Somehow Cas convinced Dean they should take his car instead of the Impala. Cas briefly considered how it seemed almost as hard for Dean to leave his car somewhere as for him to leave Sam somewhere. It was an odd little quirk. 

 

Cas understood it a bit more when Dean banged his knee on Cas' dash trying to get in, though. Cas had forgotten his friend Meg was his last passenger and she liked to sit up closer to the dash.

 

"How is your knee?" Cas asked hesitantly, once they were on the road.

 

"It's broken," Dean said seriously. 

 

Cas squinted his eyes in a glare and Dean laughed. 

 

"It's fine, Cas. Don't worry about it."

 

"I feel bad that I didn't think to warn you," Cas replied. 

 

"Dude, I'm 6'1" - I should know by now to check car seats before I try to fold into them. No worries."

 

They passed a few moments in silence until Dean chuckled. Cas gave him a curious glance. "What?"

 

"You're kind of adorable when you're trying to woo me."

 

Cas barked out a laugh. "Woo you?"

 

"Yeah, you know, trying to make a good impression and have everything go just right. It's cute as hell. It's nice having somebody who cares like that."

 

Cas chose to ignore the last part of what Dean had said. "No one says 'woo' Dean."

 

"Oh, I suppose that's my old-fashioned coming through?" Dean asked with a smirk. 

 

Cas smiled. "Obviously."

 

"Mmm." Suddenly, Dean was speaking in a put-on voice. "Golly, Cas, where are we going for our date?" He scooted a little in his seat and leaned his head on Cas' shoulder. "Are you taking me to the malt shop, you big lug?" Dean looked up at Cas and batted his lashes.

 

Cas laughed so hard it knocked Dean off his shoulder. "What was that?"

 

Dean was turning a little pink again. "I have no idea," he mumbled on a laugh. He gave Cas a sidelong look. "I think I may have been drugged."

 

Cas grinned. "I think you may be amazing," Cas said sincerely. He glanced at Dean and the awed look on the other man's face made his own cheeks flush. 

 

"Back at ya," Dean said quietly. 

 

Cas allowed himself a glance to Dean again before focusing on the road a little more than maybe was necessary. After several moments, he turned up the radio. It was awkward and he knew it, but Dean seemed grateful for the forced change in mood as well. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean hadn't been sure what to make of the route Cas had taken into the heart of the city and when they turned into a lot he was even less sure. Cas drove up to a machine and paid for their parking and then pulled the car up to a spot beneath a tree. 

 

They were surrounded on nearly all sides by buildings - an array of shops and restaurants and who knows what else. The biggest building near them gave no clues as to what it was. There were large, modern statues between the parking lot and the stairs that led up to the entrance of the building.

 

Dean frowned at Cas, but Cas smiled back. "I take it I can safely assume you've never been here?" Cas asked.

 

"That'd be a safe bet, yeah." Dean let out a small, bemused laugh. "Where are we?"

 

They stepped from the car and began heading towards the statues. "It's the Rhodes Center," Cas explained. 

 

It took a second, but Dean's brain connected the dots. "Oh! It's an art museum right? Was an old warehouse or something?"

 

"It used to be a train depot, actually, but yes." 

 

"Yeah... Sammy went here for a field trip a few months ago. Never seen it myself."

 

Cas paid for the entrance fees, but Dean noted the cost. He might let Cas take turns paying for their dates, but Dean was not about to let him overspend. They got little, bright yellow stickers in return for the cash, and Dean gave Cas a look when handed his.

 

Cas gave him a look right back. Then he took the sticker from Dean's still open palm, peeled it from the paper, and stuck it - not so gently - to the front of Dean's shirt. The petulant gesture made Dean laugh and they walked further into the building in high spirits. 

 

Dean let Cas lead him around, pointing out the gift shop, and just watched him with a smirk. This guy really was adorable as well as sexy and Dean knew he could sink fast if he let himself. At that thought he tried to focus more on what Cas was saying than the way his lips moved when he said it. 

  
Cas grabbed a program for them both, handing Dean his. "This exhibit is on loan from the Louvre. It's being toured in only a few places in the States, and we're lucky to have it here." Cas continued excitedly, spouting off some names Dean was vaguely aware of and others that he'd never heard.

 

Dean watched, smiling the whole time, as Cas eagerly led him from one painting to another. Cas would stop, staring up reverently at one piece of art, only to glance over and get excited by the next. He acted as tour guide, telling Dean more than he’d ever wanted to know about artists whose names he didn’t recognize and paintings he’d never seen.

 

Dean enjoyed the museum more than he thought he ever had before in his life. Cas made it fascinating and his awe at certain pieces carried over into the way Dean viewed them. There was more than once Dean found his hand brushing Cas’, wanting to hold it. Dean would always pull away though, and the only time they really touched was when Cas would lean over to whisper a fact, or take Dean’s forearm to guide them to another work.

 

Eventually they’d finished viewing the exhibit and, after a few minutes wandering around the gift shop looking at toys and books, they headed out. It was windy, and the force of it yanking the door from Dean’s hand, and causing Cas’ hair to whip, had them laughing by the time they reached the car.

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist softly before Cas could walk away from unlocking the passenger side door. He looked into surprised blue eyes and smiled. Then he pulled Cas close and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the mouth. He sucked Cas’ bottom lip between his just slightly and then let go.

 

“Thanks for the tour,” he said quietly.

 

The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched up and he looked down and away. Dean grinned at the sight, thinking it was the best thing he’d seen all day.

 

He was far less pleased to see their next destination. He’d had a sense a foreboding ever since they started towards the trendier areas of downtown. When Cas pulled into the lot of what looked more like a club than a restaurant - and Dean realized the sign above said the place was called _FROO_ \- Dean’s stomach dropped. His eyes nervously flicked over the building’s kitschy exterior and he gave Cas a wide eyed stare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd and I am half asleep while posting it, sooooo... Please let me know if there are any typos or weird words shoved in where they don't belong, etc. :) I hope you guys like it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have fun on their date, while Sam and Gabe have a sleep-over.

FROO, as it turned out, was no better on the inside than on the outside. At first, Dean wondered if the place was even open, it was so dead. Unfortunately, it was business hours, and Cas told the host they’d be sitting at the bar.

The bar was drenched in dim, pink lighting. To the left, taking up an entire wall, was an enormous aquarium. Dean half expected to see girls dressed as mermaids swimming through it. It would fit the atmosphere far too easily.

As if to add insult to injury, in addition to the horrible lighting and the kitschy decor, there was the music. The weird, 1960s-sounding French music. Dean couldn’t even attempt to hide the look of terror he knew had to be glued to his face.

When Cas looked over to him, before they’d reached the bar - where the bartender was wearing a _bowtie -_ Dean tried to smile. It came off more as a grimace, he was certain.

Cas cracked a gummy grin and took Dean’s hand. “Do you trust me?”

Dean swallowed and gave Cas a sidelong glance. He hadn’t really expected to enjoy the museum as much as he had, so maybe this place would be okay? He looked around the place again with serious doubt.

Cas sighed. “Do you trust me?” he asked again, gently placing his hand on Dean’s wrist.

Dean managed to shrug. “Yeah, ok, Aladdin. Sure.”

Cas laughed a little. “I forget sometimes you’re basically a parent.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to say to that, but had to leave it alone as they had gotten to the bar and were sitting down. The pink hue was even stronger than he realized, and the mirrors behind the glassware shelves at the bar only added to it. Dean tugged at the collar of his T-shirt, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

He looked over at the aquarium and the booths that were lined up against it. Then he glanced back to the bartender, a skinny brunet dude who looked like he might kill and eat people, when he wasn’t tending bar. Dean gave Cas an unsure look.

Cas smiled back sweetly, and Dean gave him a tight, uncomfortable smile in return. Then he took a deep breath and wondered just what he’d gotten himself into.

“What can I get you gentlemen?” the bartender asked.

Cas was ordering for them before Dean even realized what the question had been. “Two tall Newcastles and two cheeseburgers with fries. Everything on the burgers, please.”

The other man smiled. “Coming right up,” he said. He gave a predatory glance towards Dean and then walked away.

“Uh.” Dean coughed a little. “Well, it’s definitely not a malt shop.” He laughed nervously.

Cas smiled, but then his eyes widened a little and he seemed unsure of himself. “Did you enjoy the museum?”

Before Dean could answer, the bartender was back with their drinks. Dean nodded in thanks and took a sip before turning back to Cas.

“I really did. Did you take art history or something?”

Cas look relieved as he laughed just a little. “No. I’ve just always been fascinated by it. I can barely manage to draw a stick figure, so I guess maybe that’s why. I just think the work itself and the history of the people who created is...” He licked his lips and took a sip of his beer. “I think I better stop now before I run my mouth too long about it.” He glanced at Dean a little sheepishly.

“Are you kidding? Run your mouth all you want, dude.” Dean grinned. “Your guided tour was the reason I enjoyed myself so much,” he admitted.

Cas gave Dean a shy smile and seemed to become very interested in the foamy head of his beer. Dean was struck with a strong urge to kiss him, and it made him bite his lip. He took another sip of his own drink, trying not to think about how much he liked Cas.

* * *

 

Cas considered telling Dean why he’d brought him to FROO, but decided to wait until their burgers were ready. Cas knew it wasn’t Dean’s typical place, but he’d forgotten just how odd the place was until he’d seen Dean’s expression upon entering. Balthazar said it was “hipster chic”, whatever that was. Cas just thought it was kooky.

Once their food arrived, Cas watched with bated breath as Dean took the first bite of his burger. Cas had to suppress some mixed emotions when the look that crossed Dean’s face was nearly sexual.

Dean looked at Cas with amazement as he chewed. Finally, he said, “These burgers are friggin’ awesome.”

Cas grinned and took a bite of his own. The huge, fire-grilled hamburger had a leaf of lettuce, a fresh slice of tomato, and two kinds of cheese. It was topped with ketchup, some kind of spicy mustard, and a pretzel bun. It was just as fantastic as the one he’d had with Balthazar.

“My friend Balthazar brought me here,” he explained to Dean.

Dean just raised his eyebrows questioningly, as his mouth and cheeks were full of food.

“He knows the owner and the cook.” Cas looked around as he ate a crisp french fry. “It’s a weird little place, but it has the best burgers in the city.”

Dean wiped his mouth with his napkin. “You’re not lying. This is the best burger I’ve had in years. And the fries...” Dean shook his head, eyes closed in enjoyment, as he shoved three of them into his mouth.

Cas just smiled.

Dean eyed Cas, then. “You remembered I said something about burgers. When we took Gabe and Sammy to the park and those people were grilling out. Didn’t you?”

Cas glanced at Dean and shrugged. “I might have,” he said coyly, before taking another bite of his food.

Dean beamed at him. Then his expression suddenly turned very serious. “Do they have pie?”

Cas laughed. “Sadly, no.”

Dean looked crestfallen.

“There’s a place down the street that sells whole pies to go,” Cas offered helpfully.

Dean’s face lit up again. “Well, we’ll be stopping _there_ after lunch.”

“I kind of figured as much,” Cas said with a smile.

* * *

 

After Dean had finally chosen a pie - a little three-berry number topped with a sexy little criss-crossed brown crust - they’d driven back to Cas’ apartment. Dean settled onto Cas’ couch for a few lazy minutes while Cas walked his dog. He was almost dozing off when Cas came back in, and the sound of barking and jingling keys caused him to jolt up a little.

Cas took the dog into the kitchen to give him a treat and then he sank into the couch beside Dean, leaning heavily onto Dean’s side. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, and Dean smiled down at the dark hair that blocked his view of Cas’ face.

“I had a really good time today, Cas,” Dean said, reaching out to stroke Cas’ arm.

“Mmm,” Cas murmured. “I’m very pleased to hear that. So did I.” Cas’ fingers traced a circle along Dean’s thigh.

Dean shifted so that Cas leaned even more heavily into him and began running his hand through Cas’ hair. Suddenly the only thing he wanted was to be kissing Cas. “C’mere,” he said, placing two fingers under Cas’ chin and lifting gently.

Cas did as instructed and turned to meet Dean’s gaze and then his lips. Dean’s tongue slipped out and between Cas’ lips. The kiss started gently, but suddenly Dean was hungry for more and his tongue went deeper as Cas’ fingers curled at Dean’s neck.

Dean was strongly aware of Cas’ body now, and nothing else, and he pulled at Cas’ hips to lift him into a better angle for kissing. Cas responded to the pressure, and it wasn’t long before he was straddling Dean, and Dean’s hands were running beneath Cas’ shirt to touch as much skin as they could find.

Cas pulled away and gasped out, “This probably isn’t taking things slow.” His argument was dulled a bit by the light thrusting his was doing in Dean’s lap. “It’s only our second date.”

Dean scoffed. “That’s...It’s...we’ve been on tons of dates.”

Cas’ eyes became amused slits. “Have we?” he asked in a husky, disbelieving tone.

Dean’s hands palmed at the curve of Cas’ ass and he bit his lip before continuing. “Sure, I mean... we went on all those playdates,” he offered. His mouth found Cas’ neck and Cas moaned a little.

“It’s even got date in the title,” Dean continued. “Those totally count. And I technically took you out to eat when we first met...” He licked a line up behind Cas’ ear and then bit into the line of his shoulder. “We’re like...probably on date twelve by now...”

“That sounds about right,” Cas said breathlessly, as one hand slid through Dean’s hair. The other was grabbing at Dean’s bicep. “Maybe even thirteen...”

“Right,” Dean whispered against Cas’ ear. He shifted and kiss Cas on the mouth again for a long moment. “I mean, that’s probably way more than slow, right?”

“It’s practically a snail’s pace,” Cas agreed as his mouth went to nip just above Dean’s collar. “Glacially, really.”

“Exactly.” The word was barely more than a breath as Dean lifted Cas’ hips so he could thrust against him.

Cas looked down at Dean, his eyes dark and his mouth open. “Bedroom,” he growled.

“You read my mind,” Dean answered before kissing Cas hard and lifting them both off the couch.

* * *

 

Cas gave directions between kisses as Dean carried him into the bedroom. That was a new experience for Cas, but it was one he was quite enjoying. Especially when Dean had to stop in the hallway and push Cas’ back against the wall, so Dean could dip his head down to make out with Cas’ neck some more.

Beasley set to barking - probably because of all the growling Cas was doing - but both men ignored it and Dean kicked the door shut behind them once they’d made it to Cas’ room. They fell onto the bed, Cas pinned beneath Dean’s muscular frame, and there was a flurry of hands and clothes and mouths and teeth.

Dean’s shirt was off, his jeans unzipped, when he stood and eyed Cas up and down. His mouth was open, and his stroked at the tip of the erection peeking from his waistband. He licked his lips as he began pulling at the jeans, and the look he gave Cas made Cas’ cock jump in the confines of his boxers.

It was almost no time before they were naked aside from condoms, and they went into a roll on the bed, alternating who was on top as they rutted against one another. They were in the middle of messy and fast handjobs when Dean pulled his mouth away from Cas’ neck long enough to ask, “How do you...”

Then they were kissing again. Eventually, Cas came up for air long enough to say, “What?” in return.

Dean laughed, a breathy and deep sound that seemed to vibrate against Cas’ entire being. “How do you wanna do this? I mean, is this okay? Or...”

It was Cas’ turn to let out a small laugh. “It’s pretty damn good from where I am, Dean.”

Dean let out a breath. “It’s been a while... Can’t really find my words right now...” Dean grinned against Cas’ neck before biting into it.

Cas bit his own lip in response, but then asked, “Do you wanna do something more?”

The hum Dean let out against Cas’ ear traveled directly down to his dick. “I do...but...” Dean let out another laugh, dropping his forehead to Cas’ shoulder. “I don’t want you to stop touching me long enough to do it.”

Cas grinned and lifted Dean’s head to kiss him again. His hand gripped a little tighter around the shaft of Dean’s cock and he flicked his hand to twist at the head.

“Oh fuck....” Dean’s voice was a hoarse whisper. “Yeah, don’t stop. _Definitely_ don’t stop.” Dean’s hand tightened around Cas as well and they rolled on the bed again.

Cas straddled Dean, which meant Dean losing his grip on Cas’ cock for a moment, but it was worth it for the look on Dean’s face. Cas gripped him tight and watched the expressions cross Dean’s face as he slid his hand along Dean’s shaft.

Dean swallowed with an awed grimace as he watched Cas above him. Dean’s left hand found Cas’ hip and dug into the flesh there, as his right hand gripped around Cas’ cock again. “God, you’re sexy, Cas.”

Cas bit his lip and groaned before dropping to his left forearm. Their hands brushed against each other as they stroked one another and kissed. Dean sucked Cas’ bottom lip and then grazed his teeth along it.

Dean pushed his head back further into the mattress and closed his eyes. “Fuck...so good at...that...”

Cas’ legs quivered as Dean’s voice turned him on further. He wasn’t even sure whose orgasm he wanted more. He could feel Dean’s balls drawing up, and knew they would both be coming soon. He’d like to eventually take things slow in the bedroom as well as out of it, but just then he wanted nothing more than to come right along with Dean.

Cas felt Dean’s hands tighten around his hip and his cock, and then Dean gasped and said, “I’m gonna come, Cas.” It was all Cas needed to go tripping over that edge after him.

Dean’s mouth found Cas’ and Cas groaned against Dean’s lips, the sound of his shout drowned inside of Dean.

They lay there panting for several long moments, with Cas’ muscles twitching. As Dean stroked his side, along his hip and his rib, Cas carefully unfurled his hand from Dean’s dick. They kissed a few times before Cas rolled over and off of Dean. Then he lay on his back, still catching his breath.

Dean took a shuddering breath and then let it out slowly. He looked over at Cas and dragged his teeth slowly and softly across his bottom lip. “So, uh, thanks for the burgers...”

Cas looked at him wide-eyed and then Dean’s face broke into a grin, his eyes flicking over Cas’ face. Dean lifted up and kissed Cas again before standing.

“You got a trash can?” Dean’s back was to Cas, but he was obviously taking care of his spent condom.

Cas nodded, despite knowing Dean couldn’t see him, and then lifted from the bed as well.

* * *

 

Since Dean didn’t have to pick up Sam until late the next afternoon, he and Cas curled up on the couch to watch a movie. They’d decided they needed popcorn so Cas was in the kitchen taking care of it, after insisting Dean needn’t help. So Dean was sitting comfortably with a soda in his right hand, set on the arm of the sofa, and his feet propped up on Cas’ ottoman.

Dean was lost in a daydream when he got the distinct feeling of being watched. Possibly being watched by a mop.

Dean looked down and to his left in time to see Beasley perk up and cock his head to the side. Dean frowned. “What?” he asked aloud.

Beasley evidently took that as a welcome, because the next moment, the little white hairball was up on the couch beside Dean, giving him what would probably be a pretty intense stare if Dean could make out more of the eyes underneath all the fur.

“Ah, man. No. Shoo,” Dean flicked his wrist at the animal, waving it away.

A tiny pink tongue darted out to lick at what Dean assumed was a nose, and then Beasley settled down on the couch, his front paws tucked neatly over the edge of Dean’s leg.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and pursed his lips. He glanced back to the dog-mop and its eyebrows shifted.

“I don’t like you. You must know that.”

The paws didn’t move.

“What kind of name is Beasley, anyway?” he asked, petulantly. “You know Beasley’s not a real dog’s name, right?”

The eyebrows shifted towards Dean then, and Beasley let out a short, pathetic whine.

Dean took a sip of his soda and then continued. “A real dog should have a strong name. Like _Cujo_ or...Rocky.”

The mop sniffed.

Dean thought, his eyebrows furrowed in a line. “How ‘bout Beast?”

There was a tail wag from the other end of Beasley and the pink tongue darted out again.

Dean’s chest rose and fell with a huffed, soundless laugh. “You like Beast? Huh?”

The newly dubbed Beast dropped his head to his paws and settled in against Dean’s leg, with one more tail wag.

Dean sighed. Then he shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah, all right. Why not?” Dean pushed his lips together in thought. “I mean, he accepts Sammy, right? I guess, you can’t be that much worse than a kid.” Dean eyed the dog and then puffed out his cheeks with a drawn out breath. He rolled his eyes and dropped his left hand down to the dog’s head. He gave it a half-hearted shake.

Beast shut his eyes and the tongue darted out once more. Dean glanced up and away in time to see Cas walking into the room carrying two large bowls full of popcorn and wearing a gummy grin.

“I knew you two would get along,” Cas said, as he brought the bowls over to the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

"I knew you two would get along," Gabe said cheerfully as he unrolled his sleeping bag. His mom had loved Sammy and Gabe had been happy to see it.

"I like her a lot," Sam said. "She's really nice."

"Yep," Gabe replied. He frowned into the darkness under his bed before stretching his arm into it, trying to find a specific toy in the mess.

Behind his back, Sam was making a bed from his sleeping bag. Gabe's fingers fumbled through several items before he picked out the right one. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he pulled it from under the bed.  

"Here," he handed the stuffed animal to Sammy, who took it with a confused frown.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a moose. Or... It might be a reindeer? I dunno." Gabe stood up and investigated it. "Nah, it's a moose."

"I know it's a moose. What is it for?" Sam say down on the bedroll.

Gabe frowned. "For cuddling."

Sam lifted his eyebrows and looked at Gabe.

"What?" Gabe asked defensively. "I slept with my platypus at your house, 'member? Like that. 'Cause you're not at home." Gabe felt embarrassed and he wasn't sure why.

Sam smiled, first at Gabe, and then at the moose. He hugged it tight and looked back to Gabe. "Thanks. I like him."

Gabe felt relieved and sat down beside Sammy. "Good."

Anna stepped into the doorway. "Did you boys brush your teeth?"

Gabe said "yes," right as Sam said, "no," and Anna raised one brow and put one hand on her hip.

"What was that, Gabriel?"

"I said yes, I was just about to?" he offered.

Anna gave him a flat look. "Brush your teeth and put on your pajamas."

After she was gone, and Sam had informed Gabe he shouldn't lie to his mother, they did as they were told. Anna came in for a goodnight hug from Gabe, and Sam surprised her and Gabe both by giving her one as well.

Then it was dark, other than the dinosaur-shaped nightlight that cast a dull yellow into the room. Sam and Gabriel were lying on their makeshift beds on the floor, and Sam had the moose tucked under one arm.

Gabe lay in the semi-dark, on top of his sleeping bag, thinking. Eventually he asked, "Sammy?"

There was a grunt from a few feet away.

"You awake?"

"Yes, but the moose is asleep so shh."

Gabe tried not to giggle even as he frowned. Still, he dropped his voice. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, man!" Sam yawned. "I had a blast. I'm glad I could come over."

Gabe smiled. "Me too." He blinked a few times as quiet settled into the room again. "Hey Sammy? ...What happened to your mom and dad?"

There was silence and Gabe felt guilty and sad all of a sudden. He hadn't planned to ask but then the question was out of his mouth.

"They died, Gabe." Sam said it matter-of-factly.

Gabe frowned into the darkness beneath his bed, where the nightlight didn't reach. "No, I know. I mean how did they -"

"It doesn't matter, Gabe," Sam said harshly. "They died and they're not here anymore."

Gabe closed his eyes tight. He hadn't meant to make Sammy mad.

"I wasn't there," Sam added, more quietly.

Gabe opened his eyes and stared into nothing for a long moment. Then he screwed up his face, and rolled over. He could see Sam's back to him and he scooted over.

As Gabe's arm went over him, Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

"You need a hug," Gabe explained simply.

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. Gabe hugged him tight, settling in with his head against Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks, Gabe," Sam whispered.

"Welcome. G'night Sammy." Gabe's eyes opened a little. "I'm sorry," he added.

Sam's hand touched Gabe's arm. "I know. Me too." He sank his head a little further into the pillow. "Good night, Gabe."

* * *

 

Sam woke up to the sound of distant talking and the smell of pancakes and sausage. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He looked down at the moose he was clutching and smiled. Then he looked for Gabe, but he wasn't in the floor.

Sammy sat upright as Gabe came back into the room. Gabe yawned and then grinned. "Hey Sammy. Mom's making us banana pancakes!"

"Awesome," Sam said on a yawn. It made Gabe laugh and Sam gave him a sheepish smile.

Sam looked down and then met Gabe's gaze as he held up the stuffed animal. "Here," he said, handing it back to Gabe.

Gabriel shook his head. "Nah, you keep him. You can bring him back over when you come stay again."

"Oh. Okay, cool."

Gabe suddenly looked worried. "You can come stay again right?"

Sam frowned. "I don't see why not."

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Anna called from down the hall.

"Race ya!" Gabe barreled out of the room at that, leaving Sam still sitting under the blankets.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out a very glum-looking Gabe was standing by the door.

"I've been told its rude to leave out guests and we're not starting until everyone's ready." Gabriel was practically pouting.

Sam smirked. "Race ya!" He shouted before darting towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Gabe shouted and laughed. The boys ran till they hit the kitchen floor, where they skidded to a stop.

Sam heard Anna say, "Oh God, there are two of them," and he laughed.

The phone rang, and Anna answered it, as Gabe swiped several pieces of banana and shoved them into his mouth. Sam gave him a pointed look and pinched him.

"Wha?" Gabe hissed back, quietly. He whispered, "She didn't see me!"  Then he jumped as Anna flicked his fingers away from the food.

"He's right here, hang on one sec."  Anna handed the cordless phone towards Sam, who had just sat down at the table. "It's Dean," she explained with a smile.

Sam eagerly took the phone. "Hey, Dean!"

Dean laughed. "Heya, Sammy. You sound wide awake."

"Yep. We're about to eat breakfast."

"I heard. I just wanted to check on you, kiddo. Tell ya good morning."

Sam smiled. "Morning!" he said brightly.

Dean laughed again, just a little. "Morning, Sammy. You guys have fun, okay? I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay! Love you, Dean."

"You too, kid."

"Oh! Hey!" Sam tried to keep Dean from hanging up as he finally realized Gabe was waving to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Gabe says hi." Gabe beamed at Sam, obviously happy the message had finally been received.

"Tell Gabe I said hi back. Bye, Sammy."

"Bye, Dean." It took Sam a minute to find the end call button, but eventually he hit it and then set the phone back down on the table.

"Can we eat now?" Gabe whined.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta was mad at me for the angst in this chapter... Eep. Hope you guys liked it, angst and all! I think maybe the smut helps? Heh. As always, I love to hear from you. <3


End file.
